<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the night is young by LoveOnTheWater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662722">the night is young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater'>LoveOnTheWater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Teenagers, late night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been dragged out to explore in the early morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the night is young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Zuko, look!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns around as she points up at the sky, her finger towards the moon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s full,” Katara says, eyes sparkling. “Isn’t that cool? Anyways, c’mon, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She links their arms together, taking off in a sprint. Zuko lags behind a little before he catches up to her, breathless with laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why am I here again?” he asks her, fondly exasperated. She fakes affront.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s an abandoned McCabbages around here, remember? Tui, I can’t believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, now I remember.” He laughs as she tugs his arm lightly. “The only thing worth seeing at three am.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>